


Tied Up

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Damn, Dom Sans, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I mean, Light Bondage, M/M, SO, Sanscest - Freeform, Self Fucking, Selfcest, Sort Of, basically masturbation?, but red is cool with it, ecto, facesitting, i never actually write non-con, it’s nothing too major, kustard - Freeform, love that these tags are just Undertale based, non-con elements?, not really - Freeform, sans just ties up red, so it’s dub-con more than it is non-con, somnophillia, sub Red, they’re always cool with it in the end, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, while he’s sleeping, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Red wakes up in a very interesting predicament. Sans helps him out.Second place winner for my 69 followers fic raffle.Go follow me on Tumblr for future raffles! (@undertale-writing-challenges)





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@gayspacerockfrommars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40gayspacerockfrommars).



> listen. Kustard. Mmm kustard. Honestly ever since I wrote Care Package for @modambrosia my Kustard levels have been through the roof. I blame you mod. I blame you.
> 
> (also, spacerock, you never said who was supposed to dom so heheheh)
> 
> (translation: never give sham so much freedom)

His phone is ringing. He can hear it vibrating against the lacquered wood of his nightstand loudly. It's probably Boss. He should probably answer it. Probably. 

 

See, the problem is, he can't. He's a little tied up at the moment. Literally. His arms are suspended above him, tied securely to the rusty metal of his headboard and his feet were fastened tightly to either end of a spreader bar. He regards the knot that ties his hands together again. It's damn tight. He's impressed. Pissed, but impressed. He huffs out a sigh, letting his gaze rest back on his silent captor.

 

He wasn't this calm when he had woken up, stars no. It had taken him all of two seconds to realize his compromising position and flip the  _ fuck _ out. His magic had risen up dangerously, enough to summon a few blasters before he’d heard the soothing voice of his boyfriend calling his name, and his magic flickered away instantly.

 

Since then, neither of them had spoken. It was deafeningly quiet in the dark room as his lover watched him suffer in the silence, red blush enough to illuminate his face. He hopes his expression is conveying how upset he is with this whole ordeal. It’s one thing to tie him up without his consent, but then to just leave him ( _ heh _ ) hanging? Sans hadn’t even touched him and yet his magic hovered low in his pelvis, unformed but wanting. He was a mess and Sans had done nothing but look at him.

 

Maybe that’s what’s got him so frustrated. 

 

After submitting easily to every problem that he ever faced in his life, it was like  _ euphoria  _ taking control over every aspect of Sans and his relationship.  _ He  _ gave the orders,  _ he  _ called the shots, and Sans never questioned him, never tried to rebel against his authority. It was an unspoken agreement between them, a realization that Sans needed to lose control, and for once, Red needed to take it.

 

So maybe that’s why it’s so  _ fucking  _ infuriating to him. After all this time, he still buckles and submits under even the slightest bit of force. He should be  _ livid  _ with Sans and instead, he’s turned on and ready and wanting. 

 

He huffs out a low sigh, shifting his position as much as he can, trying to give off a sense of discomfort but really, it only makes him look needy.

 

“getting impatient, hun?” It’s Sans who finally breaks the silence, low timbre rough with arousal cutting through the quiet like a knife. 

 

“ya haven’t exactly given me anything to be patient fer,” he reasons, tilting his head and feigning nonchalance. If he manages some air of calm about him, Sans isn’t buying it. Instead, he raises a brow bone and mirrors him, tilting his head with a smile. “though i have to give ya credit, not sure how i slept through all this.”

 

“you sleep much heavier than you think you do,” Sans snorts and finally gets out of the little chair he’d been occupying the entire time, crawling over Red and straddling him. Their faces were almost touching, and Red could have easily lifted his head up slightly to press his teeth against his lover’s. Instead, he lets his eyes lid, sighing shakily as Sans’ breath ghosts across his face. “it’s only fair for me to exploit this weakness. after all, you exploit mine.” 

 

“ya could have at least woken me up to, y’know, consent.”

 

Sans chuckles softly at that, stretching away from Red into a more seated position, looking down at him with a crooked grin. “i could let you down if this isn’t doing anything for you. though--” a harsh grind has Red choking back a groan, refusing to acknowledge the way his body arches into the attention. “heh. i’ve barely touched you and you’re already a mess. you know the safeword, if you really want down, you’ll say it.”

 

If Red really was as pissed at Sans as he thinks he is, he  _ would  _ say it; have the other untie him so he can pin him down and punish him for even  _ thinking  _ of doing this but… He doesn’t. Instead, he lets his gaze drift away from his boyfriend’s inexplicably intense expression as he remains silent.

 

“s’what i thought.” Sans murmurs, bending forward again to finally press their teeth together. It’s only a short little kiss, a soft peck that has Red arching forward and chasing after him for more contact as he pulls away all too soon. He only chuckles, moving off of the other completely to pull his shorts off and shuck them somewhere in the already chaotic mess of his room. 

 

With the way Sans looms above him Red can see just how worked up his boyfriend has gotten over seeing him like this. His sapphire pussy was practically dripping, close enough to the other that he could practically  _ smell  _ his arousal. 

 

“c’mere,” he finds himself saying, voice husky from barely restrained arousal. He sounds wrecked and he hasn’t even been properly touched. “let me take care’a you, doll.”

 

“this is about you,” Sans says softly, bending forward to nuzzle into his neck, gentle licks and nips encouraging little noises from the back of his throat. “wanna make you feel good.”

 

“it will-- you do, make me…  _ sans, _ ” He lets out a throaty noise, frustrated with his inability to put his desires into words. He’s not used to having to  _ ask  _ for what he wants with Sans, only used to  _ taking  _ it. “c’mon sweetheart, take control,  _ use me.  _ y’got me tied up all nice an’ pretty, be a shame to waste this opportunity.” 

 

The truth is, he rarely goes down on Sans. While his lover is attentive and perfectly happy to get down on his knees, Red has to be in the mood. The other knows that and doesn’t ever push him or force him, and is always content with whatever Red gives him. So maybe that’s why Sans is so hesitant, clearly  _ wanting  _ as he pulls back to look at him with wide eyes but something stopping him from  _ taking.  _

 

“i want it.” Red breathes, quiet but genuine, as he looks up at Sans with as much trust and love as he can possibly manage.

 

Sans blinks, lets out a shaky breath. Then he makes his way up Red’s body (it’s slow, and kind of awkward with the way he basically knee shuffles up the bed) until his pelvis hovers directly over the other’s face. “red are… are you sure? you don’t have to--  _ hnngh!”  _ He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence; Red leans up and licks a hard stripe across his lips, letting out his own whine at the taste of him. 

 

Sans chokes out another cry, hips stuttering as he grabs ahold of the headboard for support. He couldn’t exactly stop the way he ground down onto Red, breath hitching with every pass on his clit. He was harsh and unyielding, chasing his own pleasure on his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

Maybe Red wasn’t entirely expecting Sans to just ride his face like this, but he is 100% okay with this plan. Every roll of his lover’s hips had his face practically buried in the other’s desire, making it hard to breathe, hard to think of anything but  _ Sans _ . Surrounded and suffocating with  _ want _ , Red was anything but compliant. He flattened his tongue and followed Sans’ movements, letting out growls that vibrated against him pleasantly.

 

Above him, Sans made the most delicious of noises; low moans and barely restrained cries as his pace grew more and more frantic. “shit, red, you feel so good—“ A choked sob and a sudden stutter of his hips has his pace growing desperate in nature. “ _ f-fuck _ , i'm so close i—“

 

_ Do it, _ he wants to say.  _ Come for me. _ Instead, he manages an encouraging purr, doubling his efforts and arching up into Sans as much as his position would allow. He’s rewarded almost immediately, a sudden rush of liquid across his tongue as the other stills above him, hips twitching as he lets out an unadulterated shout. Red works him through his orgasm with soft licks and ghosted breathes across his exposed clit, the gentle ministrations wrenching low whines and cries of oversensitivity from his mouth.

 

He comes down from his high slowly, pulling away as Red’s tongue becomes just a little too much. He sidles down his body until he’s face to face with him, letting out a shaky breath at the sight of him. The other’s face was smeared with blue and red, swirling colors that glistened in the darkness.  _ Fuck _ , that was going to stain. He moans and licks a long stripe up Red’s face, licking up his slick but leaving a fierce blue glow behind. “g-good boy, such a good boy, so good for me.”

 

Red lets out a soft whine at the other’s attention, his thing for praise something he would never admit in a thousand years… but it’s hard to deny the way his entire body heats up as Sans speaks so roughly against his (lack of) ear.

 

And then he pulls back, crawling lower and lower until he’s face to face with the other’s leaking cock. “so good for me… let me return the favor…”


End file.
